


the day you left

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [64]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bomin and sanha best friend goals, sanhyuk being soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Maybe Bomin was right, Sanha was a whipped man, but really he thinks it wasn’t just a one sided thing.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	the day you left

Sanha pushed the man beside him in jest. “Ya! Take that back!”

Bomin shook his head. “You are a whipped man!”

Sanha rolled his eyes as they walked down the street together. They had a short time to meet in between their comeback schedules and so decided to have some lunch – well, it was more dinner than anything with it approaching six in the evening. The youngest member of Astro didn’t even know how they came to the this topic. One second they were just talking about catching up in each other’s lives, talking about the antics of their respective members, and the next they were suddenly talking about Sanha’s love life.

“Shut up, no I am not.”

Bomin gave him a teasing grin, “Sure, and I’m not an idol.”

Sanha opened his mouth to reply, when his phone chirped with the Kakaotalk text tone. He stuck a tongue out at Bomin while they continue to walk down the sidewalk.

> _Hyukkie: In the studio just recording the demo. Come if you want, or just wait for me at home. Xx_

“See, just looking at your smile tells me it was Rocky who just texted. WHIPPED.”

Sanha raised his head and glared at the other, then shook his head, giving up on trying to convince his best friend. “Whatever. Anyway, I’ve got to go.”

Bomin cooed. “Oooh, is your man calling on you? Go! Don’t let him wait.” With that, the other ruffled his head then ran away and crossing the street before Sanha had time to react. Sanha looked towards his best friend, who waved at him as soon as he was safe across the road before disappearing around the corner. Sanha sighed and shook his head, chuckling softly. His best friend was a weirdo, but so was he, so he can’t really complain much. So he just smiled and went on his way towards the studio, where his boyfriend was waiting.

* * *

Sanha took his time going up the company building, saying hello here and there at the familiar staff. He wasn’t really in a hurry anyway, besides at this rate, he might just end up practicing and ask the rest of the members to come at their practice studio after dinner, also to bring him some food. He was a growing boy after all.

When he reached the floor where the recording studios were, he bypassed the first few rooms and going down the hall to the last room on the right. The permanent recording studio that Rocky and Jin Jin occupies when they do demos or composing songs. By silent assignation, no one ever tried to occupy the room too. In no time, he finally arrived and came right in.

Rocky wasn’t in the view room, but there was music playing. When Sanha moved further in, he halted when a familiar voice echoed in the room, then his gaze moved down to see his Rocky in the recording room, singing what could only be his newest composed song that he was telling him about. _When The Wind Blows._

Sanha knew Rocky could sing, heck, everyone knew Rocky could sing. But the rapper, was just that, he was known as _rapper_ and he was proud to be one. Over the years, Rocky had partaken in backing vocals and high notes, and even had some verses sung in their official tracks, but the older was content in just not showcasing his voice. Or maybe that was the company doing. But still, Sanha thinks Rocky really should have more vocals this comeback. But then again, everything happens for a reason and when that time comes, he was sure he’d blow everyone away, just like he was doing to Sanha right then.

It started off so soft and melodic, and even if Sanha had heard his voice every night – his little request before bed – he can never get used to how magical Rocky’s voice was. It was both powerful and gentle, just captivating you softly then surprising you with how much emotion into that note. It was simply magical.

Sanha didn’t know how long he stood there, but he didn’t even notice he had his eyes close, just focused on listening to the voice echoing in the room with the flowing tune, not until he was startled by a finger poking his cheek.

“깜짝이야 (kkamjjagiya)!” Sanha yelped, looking down at a giggling Minhyuk. “Ya!”

Rocky only raised a brow and stepping back, leaning on the control panels and turning the volume down. “Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t hear me come in. What were you even doing standing there?”

Sanha pouted. “Still, don’t scare me like that.”

Rocky sighed and smiled softly. “Fine, I’m sorry. But what were you doing standing there with your eyes closed? Were you trying that sleeping standing up again?”

“No,” Sanha rolled his eyes, “if you must know, I was listening to my boyfriend singing. Perfect, as always.”

Right on cue, Minhyuk blushed, just like everytime Sanha seemed to be on his way to complimenting him. “Really?”

Sanha wished the look of uncertainty about his own abilities would disappear, because gods know that Rocky was already perfect enough and don’t need to be worried. But like the good and proud boyfriend he is, he reassured his man.

“Hyukkie, you should know that you are one talented person. You sing like an angel, you dance like a god, and you rap, compose, and as much as you say you don’t act well, you can be an actor too. Not only that, you are such a good person inside and out, you know when we all feel down, you observe us to the point that we don’t even realize how small things can make a difference to us when you finally show and give it as a surprise.” Sanha tilted his head to the side and smiled, “So please, get that uncertainness away from your face and just be proud, ok?”

Rocky stared at him with his mouth open in wonder and awe almost, and Sanha chuckled. It wasn’t often he rendered the other speechless. The hyungs had teased him that he had become too sentimental lately. The younger was pulled out of his thoughts when he was suddenly pulled down and he was wrapped in the familiar embrace he came to call his home.

Rocky held him tight and didn’t say anything, which was fine with Sanha. The rapper may be bad with words, but he makes up for it with his actions. So he just adjusted himself and cocooned himself within Rocky’s arms, who was still leaned against the panel as he was pulled between his legs. It was a little awkward with their height difference since the older had become shorter with him leaning his full height on the panel, but Sanha didn’t really care. He just loved hugs, much more so from his most favourite human being.

“I love you. You know that right?” Rocky whispered against his ear, as he nuzzled against it, making Sanha giggle.

“I know. I love you back.” He responded with a sigh, nosing at Rocky’s neck and breathing in his warm scent.

They could have stayed that way for ages, but they still did have some work to do. So they parted and Sanha sat on the rolling chair in front of the panels while Rocky sat beside him, as they discussed what needs to be tweaked and which member gets which parts of the song.

“When I wrote this, I thought of your voice and that’s how decided on who sings which part.” Rocky admitted with a small shrug when Sanha had asked how would he decide.

To say Sanha was touched and flustered was an understatement but Rocky didn’t seem to notice as he went on to the details. When they went to read the lyrics, Sanha realized how sad the song was even if the tune was light and he frowned.

“Why is this so sad, Hyukkie?” Sanha was concerned, because he knew from the start that each lyrics they all wrote have meanings and circumstances woven into them. But Sanha’s concern seem to sit at the backseat when he saw Rocky blushing, and his eyes narrowed. “Hyuk? Why are you blushing?”

Rocky whined and turned away. “It’s embarrassing!”

Sanha suddenly chuckled. “Why? It’s not like it’s bad right? You’ve never shied away from explaining your thoughts before. Why now?”

Rocky turned back and pouted. “Don’t say anything, promise me.”

Sanha raised his hands and looked at him seriously – as seriously as he could anyway. “Promise!”

Rocky looked at him for a full five seconds before nodding. He flushed before mumbling, “It’s because I wrote this about you.”

“What do you mean?” Sanha frowned.

“When you went to the jungle, I missed you so much.” The rapper confessed sheepishly, before he hid his face in his hands.

Sanha blinked, once, twice, before grinning so wide. “Really?”

Rocky groaned. “Yes, now can we forget this happened.”

Sanha reached out and pulled the other’s hands away from his face. “Nooo, this is so cute! Oh my.” He giggled as Rocky struggled to pull away.

“No! I can’t be cute!”

Sanha ignored Rocky’s attempts at getting away and instead leaned in and pecked his cheek. “Thank you. It’s so sweet. Sad, but sweet.”

Rocky stopped struggling and looked at him, then sighed. “Whatever.” Then he turned back to the sheets in front of them, but Sanha could see he was flustered but decided to let it go and just smirked to himself.

An hour later, Rocky finished recording his demo and they were preparing to leave to go get ready for practice, when the rapper gasped.

“Oh!”

Sanha looked up from his phone when Rocky went to the corner of the room where a couch lay and he grabbed a paper bag hidden by the side of the couch.

“What’s that?” The youngest asked as Rocky approached him.

Rocky shrugged nonchalantly. “For you.”

Sanha raised a brow, “Oh?” It wasn’t unusual for him to get things from Rocky, though it was mostly small things since he said that Rocky shouldn’t buy him things, but the rapper never listened. This was the first time it was something big though. And when he peered into the bag, his eyes widened at the brand marking the garment bag. “Park Minhyuk!”

Rocky sat beside him, “What?”

“What do you mean, _‘what?’?_” Sanha shook the bag. “didn’t I tell you–“

Rocky leaned in and pecked him on the lips softly. “I know, but you also know I ignore you when it comes to that. Besides, you needed a new one.” Sanha shut up and pouted. Rocky gestured for the bag, “Open it.”

Sanha huffed but followed his command. He grabbed the garment bag out of the paper bag, the bold letters of **_BURBERRY_** clear as day. The color could be seen through the bag a little bit, indicating whatever it was, it was yellow. When Sanha finally opened the garment, he gasped and maybe just fell in love.

“_Oh.”_

Inside was a Burberry yellow backpack with words scattered like _London_ over the bag. It was cute and trendy, and even if he hated being spent on, he couldn’t argue that he did need a new bag. His favourite black one was at its ends, since he broke it the other week.

“I take it you like it?”

Sanha turned to his wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend as he hugged the backpack to his chest. “_Like? _I _love_ it! Ahh, thank you Hyuk.”

Rocky grinned. “I’m glad. Now, pay up.”

Sanha blinked at him. “What?”

“Pay. Up.”

Sanha was confused. “Seriously?”

Then, to Sanha’s shy self, Rocky gave him a smirk and tapped his mouth, making Sanha’s own open in surprise. “Oh.”

“Now, pay up.” Rocky tilted his head.

Sanha flushed, but still leaned in and pressed his lips against the other. Melting with a sigh as the older pulled him close and kissed him gently but deep.

When Rocky pulled away, he stood up and offered his hand. “Now, let’s go, before M-hyung drive Jin Jin hyung nuts.”

Sanha took the hand and laced their fingers together. “Doesn’t he already?”

Their laughs echoed throughout the room as they left hand in hand.

Maybe Bomin was right, Sanha was a whipped man, but really he thinks it wasn’t just a one sided thing.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times must I say that I . AM . ON . HIATUS
> 
> but do I actually stick to it? No... so here's another shortie,,,,
> 
> IT IS SANHYUK'S FAULT OKAY??????
> 
> they don't let me rest huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu


End file.
